polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Peruball
Republic of Peruball |nativename = : República del Perú : Piruw Ripuwlika (Quechua) : Piruw Suyu (Aymara) |founded = July 28, 1821, November 18, 1918 |onlypredecessor = Viceroyalty of Peruball |predicon = Spanish-Empire |image = 19437344_723689921136132_8292754126687580144_n.png |caption = Oe' dame mi canchita pe' causaaa |government = Unitary Presidential democratic republic (1823-1914) Unitary Democratic Republic under Dictatorship (1914-1939) Unitary Presidential democratic republic (1939-1968) Far-Left Wing Military Junta (1968-1980) Unitary Presidential democratic republic (1980-1990) Unitary Authoritarian Fujimorist “Dictatorship” under Alberto Fujimori (1990-2000) Unitary Semi-Presidential democratic republic (2000-present) |personality = A bit slow, redneck, untalented, obsessed, wild, debatable, and religious, hope of rising strong again (INCA STRONK!!!). He also consider himself the best cook of the world (there is controversies). |language = Spanish Quechua Aymara |type = Latin American |capital = Limaball |affiliation = OASball Pacific Allianceball Mercosurball (as an associate member) G77 G24 G20 G15 UNball UNASURball |religion = Christianityball * Catholicism * Protestantism ** Adventism Atheism Other religions Jehovah’s Witnesses Mormonism |friends = Pretty much everyone, but most importantly: Spainball Argentinaball Brazilball Boliviaball Canadaball Chileball NATOball BRICSbrick UKball Russiaball Portugalball Franceball Germanyball Macauball South Africaball East Timorball Angolaball Mozambiqueball Indonesiaball Japanball Chinaball Colombiaball Mexicoball Polandball Tringapore Vaticanball South Koreaball USAball Philippinesball Venezuelaball New Zealandball |enemies = 2-0 (on football) Denmarkball Ecuadorball Mexicoball BANDERA STEALERS Australiaball Venezuelaball Anything Communist Formerly: Mapucheball Spanish Empireball Gran Colombiaball Soviet Unionball |likes = Peruvian ceviche, pidgeons, pisco, chicha, beaches, climbing mountains, fishing, gold, peruball, settlement, adventure, surfing, development, Inca Kola, anticuchos (kebab), Inca history, liberty, capitalism, food, cooking, guinea pigs, chullos, and helping in wars, Indiana Jones, birds, the 80s, being in a World Cup, shopping at tottus, shakira, alberto fujimori, television, pidgeons, el chavo del 8, videogames, Charles Darwin, Indiana Jones, parks, urban cities, Immortal Technique |hates = protests, poverty, Chileball, losing wars, emigration, stuff about Chileball, Popeye MEXICAN FOOD, Vegans (QUINOA THEIFS!), shining path, terrorism, losing a world cup, being called developing country/Canadaball without the leaf/pidgeon eater/Mexican/Chilean/Spanish, slavery, Ecuadorball still wanting loreto, crimes |predecessor = Protectorate of Peruball |intospace = Yes!!! Has the most advanced satellite in Latin America, PERUSAT1! |bork = Inca Inca, ceviche cheviche, causa causa, Llama Llama |food = ceviche, carapulcra, pachamanca, anticuchos, mazamorra, picarones, papa a la huancaina, lomo, pollo la brasa, chicha morada, yuca,arroz chaufa, arroz con leche, pure de papas, pan frances, biscocho de chirimoya, suspiro a la limeña, ají de gallina, etc. pidgeons (according to Chileball), Spinach |status = The 2019 Panamerican Games (aka Lima 2019) came to an end some time ago. The president Martin Vizcarra dissolves the congress and the vice president declares herself President of the Republic. This generates protests in major cities across Peruball. |notes = Peru is of very long history, but Peru will of rise again!! |reality = Republic of Peru |gender = Male Latin American |military = Kind of stronk (3rd largest army on Latin America) }} Charles Darwin}} Hiram Bingham III}} Peruvian proverb}} Peruball, officially the Republic of Peruball, is a sovereign countryball in western South America. Its closest neighbors are Brazilball to the east, Colombiaball to the north, Ecuadorball to the northwest, Chileball to the south, Boliviaball to the southeast and the Pacific Ocean to the west. The country is divided into 24 departments (25 if you include Callaoball into the list), including his capital, Limaball (which has 18 districts), giving him a total area of 496,200 square miles, making him the third largest country in South America, and the 19th in the world. With a total population of about 32.97 million as of 2019, he ranks as the 42rd most populous country in the world. He currently maintains an active membership in OASball, UNASURball, Pacific Allianceball, and of course UNball like most other nations. As it was said before, Peruball is a countryball that have been almost always betrayed in many conflicts, it has been tried to be invaded by its neighborhood several times, he thinks it is because has he is one of the richest countries in resources in the world. That has caused some distrust in him, but still being a hospitable, kind and happy countryball. Still, he gets annoyed when people call him Canada and when Chile is around (but they basically still have a feeling of brotherhood among them). Nowadays he welcomes Venezuelan refugees (chamos) and immigrants to live in his clay. His national day is July 28th and his astrological sign is Cancer. Personality Peruball is kind, hardworking, rich and stronk, he usually makes many friends among the world. He is kind of smart and likes agriculture. He also takes religion far too seriously. since, he loves going to the church. He hates communists since the 80's even though he is a member of the non-aligned movement since a long time ago, he was also abused by his dad Spain (Even thought he considers him his most trusted son in that time.) but he got away with it after his independence. He gets triggered when people call him Canadaball without the maple leaf or when people say that Chileball is better than him. History Early history (3ball, Kingdom of Cuzcoball, Kingdom of Huari, Inca Empireball) The history of this nation is not so known by most people, the history of Peruball is of very large, ranging from an unknown date BC to 2018 and is also not so known since no European had touched the Americas no other than Christopher Columbus, he tried to go to India using a method that surpassed the Atlantic Ocean and entered the Pacific Ocean (which is the reason the Suez Canal was built), if the Americas did not exist he would have died but in this case Cubaball's clay saved his life and he explored the island of Cubaball at one point that he colonized most of the Caribbean. Before that, there are three theories of how 1balls reached Peruball's clay. One is that the Chinese and Malaysians and Peruball's coast are so many Chinese Peruvians around there, another one claims that Antarcticaball almost anschlussed all of used to border Tasmaniaball so people went through Antarticaball and reached what is now, the Patagonia, Tierra del Fuegoball and Magallanesball. (Owned by Chileball and Argentinaball) and the most famous one, claims that the Russians passed through the Bering Strait during the ice age and arrived to Peru following the Andes Mountains and started to live there but the ice age ended and some evolution happens so now 1balls (now proud 3balls) have to live in a continent that nobody knows about... until 1492. Hunting tools dating back to more than 11,000 years ago have been found inside the caves of Pachacamac, Telarmachay, Junin and Lauricocha. Some of the oldest civilizations appeared circa 6000 BC in the coastal provinces of Chilcaball and Paracasball, and in the highland province of Callejón de Huaylas. Over the following three thousand years, inhabitants switched from nomadic lifestyles to cultivating land, as evidence from sites such as Jiskairumoko, Kotosh and Huaca Prietademonstrates. Cultivation of plants such as corn and cotton began, as well as the domestication of animals such as the wild ancestors of the llama, the alpaca and the guinea pig, as seen in the 6000BC-dated Camelid relief paintings in the Mollepunko caves in Callalli. Inhabitants practiced spinning and knitting of cotton and wool, basketry and pottery. As these inhabitants became sedentary, farming allowed them to build settlements and new societies emerged along the coast and in the Andean mountains. The first known city in the Americas was Caral, located in the Supe Valley 200 km north of Lima. It was built in approximately 2500 BC. What is left from the civilization, also called Norte Chico Civilizationball, is about 30 pyramidal structures built up in receding terraces ending in a flat roof; some of them measured up to 20 meters in height. Caral is one of the world centers of the rise of civilization. In the early 21st century, archeologists have discovered new evidence of ancient pre-Ceramic complex cultures. In 2005 Tom D. Dillehay and his team announced the discovery of three irrigation canals that were 5,400 years old, and a possible fourth that is 6,700 years old, all in the Zaña Valleyin northern Peru, evidence of community activity to support improved agriculture at a much earlier date than previously believed. In 2006, Robert Benfer and a research team discovered a 4,200-year-old observatory at Buena Vista, a site in the Andes several kilometers north of present-day Limaball. They believe the observatory was related to the society's reliance on agriculture and understanding the seasons. The site includes the oldest three-dimensional sculptures found thus far in South America. In 2007 the archeologist Walter Alva and his team found a 4,000-year-old temple with painted murals at Ventarrón, in the northwest Lambayeque region. The temple contained ceremonial offerings gained from exchange with Peruball's jungle societies, as well as those from Ecuadorball's coast. Such finds show sophisticated, monumental construction requiring large-scale organization of labor, suggesting that hierarchical, complex cultures arose in South America much earlier than scholars had thought. Many other civilizations developed and were absorbed by the most powerful ones such as Kotoshball, Chavinball, Paracasball, Limaball (Civilization), Nascaball, Mocheball, Tiwanakuball, Wariball, Lambayequeball (Civilization), Chimuand Chinchaball, among others. The Paracas culture emerged on the southern coast around 300 BC. They are known for their use of vicuña fibers instead of just cotton to produce fine textiles—innovations that did not reach the northern coast of Peruball until centuries later. Coastal cultures such as Mocheball and Nazcaball flourished from about 100 BC to about AD 700: Mocheball produced impressive metalwork, as well as some of the finest pottery seen in the ancient world, while Nazcaball is known for their textiles and the enigmatic Nazca lines. These coastal cultures eventually began to decline as a result of recurring el Niño floods and droughts. In consequence, Huariball and Tiwanakuball, who dwelt inland in the Andes became the predominant cultures of the region encompassing much of modern-day Peruball and Boliviaball. They were succeeded by powerful city-states, such as Chancayball, Sipanball, and Cajamarcaball, and two empires: Chimorball and Chachapoyasball. These cultures developed relatively advanced techniques of cultivation, gold and silver craft, pottery, metallurgy, and knitting. Around 700 BC, they appear to have developed systems of social organization that were the precursors of the Inca Empireball. In the highlands, both the Tiahuanaco culture, near Lake Titicaca in both Peruball and Boliviaball, and Wariball, near the present-day city of Ayacuchoball, developed large urban settlements and wide-ranging state systems between 500 and 1000 AD. Not all Andean cultures were willing to offer their loyalty to the Incas as the Incas expanded their empire, and many were openly hostile. The people of the Chachapoyas culture were an example of this, but the Inca Empireball eventually conquered and anschlussed them The Inca Empireball built the largest and most advanced empire and dynasty of pre-Columbian America. The Tahuantinsuyo—which is derived from Quechua for "The Four United Regions"—reached its greatest extension at the beginning of the 16th century. It dominated a territory that included (from north to south): the southwest part of Ecuadorball, part of Colombiaball, the main territory of Peruball, the northern part of Chileball, and the northwest part of Argentinaball; and from east to west, from the southwest part of Boliviaball to the Amazonian forests. The empire originated from a tribe based in Cuzcoball, which became the capital. Pachacutec wasn't the first Inca, but he was the first ruler to considerably expand the boundaries of the Cuzco state- probably he could be compared to Alexander the Great (from Byzantine Empireball), Julius Caesar (of the SPQRball), Attila (from the Hunnic Empireball) and Genghis Khan (from the Mongol Empireball). His offspring later ruled an empire by both violent invasions and peaceful conquests- i.e. intermarriages among the rules of small kingdoms and the current Inca ruler. In Cuzcoball, the royal city was created to resemble a cougar; the head, the main royal structure, formed what is now known as Sacsayhuamán. The Empire's administrative, political, and military center was located in Cuzcoball. The empire was divided into four quarters: Chinchaysuyu, Antisuyu, Kuntisuyu and Qullasuyu. The official language was Quechua – imposed on the citizens. It was the language of a neighbouring tribe of the original tribe of the empire. Conquered populations—tribes, kingdoms, states, and cities—were allowed to practice their own religions and lifestyles, but had to recognize Inca cultural practices as superior to their own. Inti, the sun god, was to be worshipped as one of the most important gods of the empire. His representation on earth was the Inca ("Emperor"). The Tawantinsuyu was organized in dominions with a stratified society, in which the ruler was the Inca. It was also supported by an economy based on the collective property of the land. Many unusual customs were observed, for example the extravagant feast of Inti Raymi which gave thanks to the God Sun, and the young women who were the Virgins of the Sun, sacrificial virgins devoted to the Inti. The empire, being quite large, also had an impressive transportation system of roads to all points of the empire called the Inca Trail, and chasquis, message carriers who relayed information from anywhere in the empire to Cuzcoball. Machu Picchu (Quechua for "old peak"; sometimes called the "Lost City of the Incas") is a well-preserved pre-Columbian Inca ruin located on a high mountain ridge above the Urubamba Valley, about 70 km (44 mi) northwest of Cuzcoball. Elevation measurements vary depending on whether the data refers to the ruin or the extremity of the mountain; Machu Picchu tourist information reports the elevation as 2,350 m (7,711 ft). Forgotten for centuries by the outside world, although not by locals, it was brought back to international attention by Yale archaeologist Hiram Bingham III, who rediscovered it in 1911 and wrote a best-selling work about it. Peruball is pursuing legal efforts to retrieve thousands of artifacts that Bingham removed from the site that are in possession at Yale. Bingham sold them to Yale. Although Machu Picchu is by far the most well known internationally, Peruball boasts many other sites where the modern visitor can see extensive and well-preserved ruins, remnants of the Inca-period and even older constructions. Much of the Inca architecture and stonework found at these sites continues to confound archaeologists. For example, at Sacsaywaman in Cuzcoball the zig-zag-shaped walls are composed of massive boulders fitted very precisely to one another's irregular, angular shapes. No mortar holds them together, but nonetheless they have remained absolutely solid through the centuries, surviving earthquakes that flattened many of the colonial constructions of Cuzcoball. Damage to the walls visible today was mainly inflicted during battles between the Spanish Empireball and Inca Empireball, as well as later, in the colonial era. As Cuzcoball grew, the walls of Sacsaywaman were partially dismantled, the site becoming a convenient source of construction materials for the city's newer inhabitants. It is still not known how these stones were shaped and smoothed, lifted on top of one another (they really are very massive), or fitted together by the Incas; we also do not know how they transported the stones to the site in the first place. The stone used is not native to the area and most likely came from mountains many kilometers away. The glorious and legendary Inca Empireball conquered some tribes, extended his empire then conquered some tribes again but COULDN'T CONQUER A SINGLE PATAGONIAN TRIBE, in case you don't know who it was, he was Mapucheball, now you may be asking yourself why such a legendary and powerful empire couldn't kill off a single tribe on the Patagonia? Nobody knows, theres a theory that claim that the mapuche were Britons in disguise, meaning that Britain discovered America, Trilluminati!!!! The reason is currently unknown and that question doesn't really matter so yeah. There was a famine on 1525 and later a civil war between the two brothers Atahualpa and Huascar who both wanted to become the next ruler of the empire since their father (who was the emperor before this all happened) died, but we'll get into that later. As the civil war advanced, Spanish Empireball expanded their colonial empire up to most of modern-day Colombiaball. ' Spanish colonization era (Viceroyalty of Peruball)' When Spanish Empireball landed in 1531, Peruball's territory was the nucleus of the highly developed Inca civilization. Centered at Cuzco, Inca Empireball extended over a vast region, stretching from southwest Ecuadorball to northern Chileball. Francisco Pizarro and his brothers were attracted by the news of a rich and fabulous kingdom. In 1532, they arrived in the country, which they called Peru. (The forms Biru, Pirú, and Berú are also seen in early records.) According to Raúl Porras Barrenechea, Peru is not a Quechuan nor Caribbean word, but Indo-Hispanic or hybrid. In the years between 1524 and 1526, the European germ smallpox, introduced from the conquistadores in Panamaball and preceding the Spanish conquerors in Peruball through transmission among natives, had swept through Inca Empireball. Smallpox caused the death of the Incan ruler Huayna Capac as well as most of his family including his heir, caused the fall of the Incan political structure and contributed to the civil war between the brothers Atahualpa and Huáscar. Taking advantage of this, Pizarro carried out a coup d'état. On November 16, 1532, while the Atahualpa's victorious army was in an unarmed celebration in Cajamarca, the Spanish lured Inca Atahualpa into a trap during the Battle of Cajamarca. The well-armed 168 Spaniards killed thousands of barely armed Inca soldiers and captured the newly minted Inca ruler, causing a great consternation among the natives and conditioning the future course of the fight. When Huáscar was killed, Spanish Empireball tried and convicted Atahualpa of the murder, executing him by strangulation. For a period, Pizarro maintained the ostensible authority of the Inca, recognizing Túpac Huallpa as the Sapa Inca after Atahualpa's death. But the conqueror's abuses made this facade too obvious. Spanish domination consolidated itself as successive indigenous rebellions were bloodily repressed. By March 23, 1534, Pizarro and the Spanish had re-founded the Inca city of Cuzcoball as a new Spanish colonial settlement. Establishing a stable colonial government was delayed for some time by native revolts and bands of the Conquistadores (led by Pizarro and Diego de Almagro) fighting among themselves. A long civil war developed, from which the Pizarros emerged victorious at the Battle of Las Salinas. In 1541, Pizarro was assassinated by a faction led by Diego de Almagro II (El Mozo), and the stability of the original colonial regime was shaken up in the ensuing civil war. Despite this, the Spaniards did not neglect the colonizing process. Its most significant milestone was the foundation of Limaball in January 1535, from which the political and administrative institutions were organized. The new rulers instituted an encomienda system, by which the Spanish extracted tribute from the local population, part of which was forwarded to Seville in return for converting the natives to Christianity. Title to the land itself remained with the king of Spain. As governor of Peruball, Pizarro used the encomienda system to grant virtually unlimited authority over groups of 3balls to his soldier companions, thus forming the colonial land-tenure structure. The indigenous inhabitants of Peruball were now expected to raise Old World cattle, poultry, and crops for their landlords. Resistance was punished severely, giving rise to the "Black Legend". The necessity of consolidating Spanish royal authority over these territories led to the creation of a Real Audiencia (Royal Audience). The following year, in 1542, the Viceroyalty of Peruball (Virreinato del Perúbola) was established, with authority over most of Spanish-ruled South America. (Colombiaball, Ecuadorball, Panamáball and Venezuelaball were split off as the Viceroyalty of New Granadaball (Virreinato de Nueva Granadabola) in 1717; and Argentinaball, Boliviaball, Paraguayball, and Uruguayball were set up as the Viceroyalty of the Río de la Plataball in 1776). After Pizarro's death, there were numerous internal problems, and Spainball finally sent Blasco Núñez Vela to be Peruball's first viceroy in 1544. He was later killed by Pizarro's brother, Gonzalo Pizarro, but a new viceroy, Pedro de la Gasca, eventually managed to restore order. He captured and executed Gonzalo Pizarro. The Spanish Empireball created the Viceroyalty of Peruball, which was reorganized after the arrival of Viceroy Francisco de Toledo in 1572. He anschlussed Neo-Inca Stateball and executed Tupac Amaru I. He also sought economic development through commercial monopoly and mineral extraction, mainly from the silver mines of Potosí. He reused the Inca mita, a forced labor program, to mobilize native communities for mining work. This organization transformed Peruball into the main source of Spanish wealth and power in South America. Nevertheless, throughout the eighteenth century, further away from Limaball in the provinces, Spanish Empireball did not have complete control. Spanish Empireball could not govern the provinces without the help of local elite. This local elite, who governed under the title of Curaca, took pride in their Incan history. Additionally, throughout the eighteenth century, indigenous people rebelled against the Spanish. Two of the most important rebellions were that of Juan Santos Atahualpa in 1742 in the Andean jungle provinces of Tarma and Jauja, and Rebellion of Túpac Amaru II in 1780 around the highlands near Cuzcoball. On October 28, 1746, a 9.0 magnitude earthquake struck and destroyed Lima and the port of Callaoball, causing a tsunami on the coast of Limaball, this is one of the most stronkest earthquakes recorded ever. In 1808, Napoleon invaded the Iberian Peninsula and took the king, Ferdinand VII, hostage. Later in 1812, the Cadíz Cortes, the national legislative assembly of Spain, promulgated a liberal Constitution of Cadiz. These events inspired emancipating ideas between the Spanish Criollo people throughout the Spanish America. On Peruball's clay, The Creole rebellion of Huánuco arose in 1812 and the rebellion of Cuzcoball arose between 1814 and 1816. Despite these rebellions, the Criollo oligarchy in Peruball remained mostly Spanish loyalist, which accounts for the fact that the Viceroyalty of Peruball became the last redoubt of the Spanish dominion in South America. ' Achievement of Independence (Protectorate of Peruball, Republic of Peruball)' Peruball's movement toward independence was launched by an uprising of Spanish-American landowners and their forces, led by José de San Martín of Argentinaball and Simón Bolívar of Venezuelaball. San Martín, who had displaced the royalists of Chileball after the Battle of Chacabuco, and who had disembarked in Paracas in 1819, led the military campaign of 4,200 soldiers. The expedition which included warships was organized and financed by Chileball which sailed from Valparaísoball in August 1820. During the 1740s-1810s there were revolts on Limaball and other cities wanting independence, there were also rebellions led by 4balls across the country. The revolts and rebellions would become part of the Spanish American wars of independence after Jose de San Martin proclaimed Peruball's independence on July 28, 1821 with the words "... From this moment on, Peru is free and independent, by the general will of the people and the justice of its cause that God defends. Long live the homeland! Long live freedom! Long live our independence!"". Still, the situation remained changing and emancipation was only completed by December 1824, when General Antonio José de Sucre defeated Spanish troops at the Battle of Ayacucho. The victory brought about political independence, but there remained indigenous and mestizo supporters of the monarchy and in Huanta Province, they rebelled 1825–28 in violence sometimes called the war of the punas or the Huanta Rebellion. Spainball made futile attempts to regain its former colonies, such as at the Battle of Callao, and only in 1879 finally recognized Peruball's independence. After independence, Peruball and its neighbors engaged in intermittent territorial disputes. Peruball asked Boliviaball if he wanted to be part of him (Bolivia used to be named "Alto Perú" or "High Peru"), but he said "Only if we form a confederation" which Peruball agreed, creating the Peru-Bolivian Confederationball, however Chileball, Argentinaball and some Peruvian citizens didn't agree with this so they declared war on Peru-Boliviaball. Peru-Boliviaball lost after three years of fighting on 1839, Peru and Boliviaball will become independent and Argentinaball gained Jujuyball. On 1864, Spainball tried to seize control of the Chincha Islands and regain control of their colonies by attacking Callaoball, however Boliviaball, Ecuadorball and Chileball later joined the war, resulting again on a Peruvian victory (and Spainball finally recognizing Peruball). Peruball embarked on a railroad-building program. The American entrepreneur Henry Meiggs built a standard gauge line from Callaoball across the Andes to the Interior, Huancayoball; striking for Cuzcoball he built the line and controlled its politics for a while; in the end he bankrupted himself and the country. President Tomás Guardia contracted with Meiggs in 1871 to build a railroad to the Atlantic. Financial problems forced the government to take over in 1874. The labor conditions were complex, with conflicts arising from different levels of skill and organization among the North Americans, Europeans, blacks, and Chinese. Conditions were very brutal for the Chinese, and led to strikes and violent suppression. During the 1870s, Boliviaball dragged Peruball into a war with Chileball since Peruball had signed a defence pact with Boliviaball however Boliviaball left Peruball alone and thus, Peruball lost, some of southern Peru is now a part of Chileball (RECUPERAREMOS ARICA, CHILENO.) After the War of the Pacific, an extraordinary effort of rebuilding began. The government started to initiate a number of social and economic reforms in order to recover from the damage of the war. Political stability was achieved only in the early 1900s. In 1894, Nicolás de Piérola, after allying his party with the Civil Party of Peru to organize guerrilla fighters to occupy Limaball, ousted Andrés Avelino Cáceres and once again became president of Peruball in 1895. After a brief period in which the military once again controlled the country, civilian rule was permanently established with Pierola's election in 1895. His second term was successfully completed in 1899 and was marked by his reconstruction of a devastated Peruball by initiating fiscal, military, and civil reforms. Until the 1920s, this period was called the "Aristocratic Republic", since most of the presidents were from the social elite. During Augusto B. Leguía's periods in government and 1919–1930, the latter known as the "Oncenio" (the "Eleventh"), the entrance of American capital became general and the bourgeoisie was favored. This policy, along with increased dependence on foreign investment, focused opposition from the most progressive sectors of Peruvian society against the landowner oligarchy. There was a final peace treaty in 1929, signed between Peruball and Chileball and called the Treaty of Lima by which Tacnaball returned to Peru and Peru yielded permanently the formerly rich provinces of Aricaball and Tarapacaball, but kept certain rights to the port activities in Aricaball and restrictions on what Chileball can do on those territories. On 1924, from Mexicoball, university reform leaders in Peruball who had been forced into exile by the government founded the American People's Revolutionary Alliance, which had a major influence on the country's political life. APRA is thus largely a political expression of the university reform and workers' struggles of the years 1918-1920. The movement draws its influences from the Mexican Revolution and its 1917 Constitution, particularly on issues of agrarianism and indigenism, and to a lesser extent from the Russian revolution. Close to Marxism (its leader, Haya de la Torre, declares that "APRA is the Marxist interpretation of the American reality"), it nevertheless moves away from it on the question of class struggle and on the importance given to the struggle for the political unity of Latin America. In 1928, the Peruvian Socialist Party was founded, notably under the leadership of José Carlos Mariátegui, himself a former member of APRA. Shortly afterwards, in 1929, the party created the General Confederation of Workers. After the worldwide crisis of 1929, numerous brief governments followed one another. The APRA party had the opportunity to cause system reforms by means of political actions, but it was not successful. This was a nationalistic movement, populist and anti-imperialist, headed by Victor Raul Haya de la Torre in 1924. The Socialist Party of Peru, later the Peruvian Communist Party, was created four years later and it was led by Jose C. Mariategui. ' Present and modern days (Peruball)' Repression was brutal in the early 1930s and tens of thousands of APRA followers (Apristas) were executed or imprisoned. This period was also characterized by a sudden population growth and an increase in urbanization. According to Alberto Flores Galindo, "By the 1940 census, the last that utilized racial categories, mestizos were grouped with whites, and the two constituted more than 53 percent of the population. Mestizos likely outnumbered the indigenous peoples and were the largest population group." During that period of time (1932), Peruball went in an armed conflict with Colombiaball over territory in the Amazon Rainforest, but it was later resolved by League of Nationsball. On 1941, Ecuadorball and Peruball had so many territorial disputes that they went to war, the war was won by Peruball super quickly and Ecuadorball had to give (or recognize) Loretoball to Peruball, Some period of time after that, on February 12, 1944 Peruball was one of the South American nations – following Brazilball on August 22, 1942, Boliviaball on April 7, 1943 and Colombiaball on July 26, 1943 to align with the Allied forces against the Axis. Following the Allied victory in World War II by September 2, 1945, in the mid-20th century Víctor Raúl Haya de la Torre (founder of the APRA), together with José Carlos Mariátegui (leader of the Peruvian Communist Party), were two major forces in Peruball's politics. Ideologically opposed, they both managed to create the first political parties that tackled the social and economic problems of the country. Although Mariátegui died at a young age, Haya de la Torre was twice elected president, but prevented by the military from taking office. During World War II, the country rounded up around 2,000 of its Japanese immigrant population and shipped them to USAball as part of the Japanese-American internment program. President Bustamante y Rivero hoped to create a more democratic government by limiting the power of the military and the oligarchy. Elected with the cooperation of the APRA, conflict soon arose between the President and Haya de la Torre. Without the support of the APRA party, Bustamante y Rivero found his presidency severely limited. The President disbanded his Aprista cabinet and replaced it with a mostly military one. In 1948, Minister Manuel A. Odria and other right-wing elements of the Cabinet urged Bustamante y Rivero to ban the APRA, but when the President refused, Odría resigned his post. In a military coup on October 29, Gen. Manuel A. Odria became the new President. Odría's presidency was known as the Ochenio. He came down hard on APRA, momentarily pleasing the oligarchy and all others on the right, but followed a populist course that won him great favor with the poor and lower classes. A thriving economy allowed him to indulge in expensive but crowd-pleasing social policies. At the same time, however, civil rights were severely restricted and corruption was rampant throughout his régime. It was feared that his dictatorship would run indefinitely, so it came as a surprise when Odría allowed new elections. During this time, Fernando Belaúnde Terry started his political career, and led the slate submitted by the National Front of Democratic Youth. After the National Election Board refused to accept his candidacy, he led a massive protest, and the striking image of Belaúnde walking with the flag was featured by newsmagazine Caretas the following day, in an article entitled "Así Nacen Los Lideres" ("Thus Are Leaders Born"). Belaúnde's 1956 candidacy was ultimately unsuccessful, as the dictatorship-favored right-wing candidacy of Manuel Prado Ugarteche took first place. Belaúnde ran for president once again in the National Elections Of 1962, this time with his own party, Acción Popular (Popular Action). He ended in second place, following Víctor Raúl Haya de la Torre (APRA), by less than 14,000 votes. Since none of the candidates managed to get the Constitutionally-established minimum of one third of the vote required to win outright, selection of the President should have fallen to Congress; the long-held antagonistic relationship between the military and APRA prompted Haya de la Torre to make a deal with former dictator Odria, who had come in third, which would have resulted in Odria taking the Presidency in a coalition government. However, widespread allegations of fraud prompted Peruball's military to depose Prado and install a military junta, led by Ricardo Perez Godoy. Godoy ran a short transitional government and held new elections in 1963, which were won by Belaúnde by a more comfortable but still narrow five percent margin. Throughout Latin America in the 1960s, communist movements inspired by the Cuban Revolution sought to win power through guerrilla warfare. The Revolutionary Left Movement, or MIR, launched an insurrection that had been crushed by 1965, but Peruball's internal strife would only accelerate until its climax in the 1990s. The military has been prominent in Peruball's history. Coups have repeatedly interrupted civilian constitutional government. The most recent period of military rule (1968–1980) began when General Juan Velasco Alvarado overthrew President Fernando Belaúnde Terry. As part of what has been called the "first phase" of the military government's nationalist program, Velasco undertook an extensive agrarian reform program and nationalized the fish meal industry, some petroleum companies, and several banks and mining firms. On 1970, a 7.9 earthquake struck the city of Ancashball causing a deadly avalanche on Huascaran, killing 20,000 people, this is considered the deadliest avalanche ever recorded on human history. General Francisco Morales Bermúdez replaced Velasco during 1975. Morales Bermúdez moved the revolution into a more conservative "second phase", tempering the measures of the first phase and beginning the task of restoring Peruball's economy. Morales Bermúdez presided over the return to civilian government in accordance with a new constitution drawn up in 1979. In the May 1980 elections, President Fernando Belaúnde Terry was returned to office by a strong plurality. One of his first actions as President was the return of several newspapers to their respective owners. In this way, freedom of speech once again played an important part in Peruball's politics. Gradually, he also attempted to undo some of the most radical effects of the Agrarian Reform initiated by Velasco and reversed the independent stance that the Military Government of Velasco had with USAball. Belaúnde's second term was also marked by the unconditional support for Argentinaball during the Falklands War with UKball in 1982. Peruball proposed a peace settlement between the two countries, but it was rejected by both sides, as both claimed undiluted sovereignty of the territory. During the 1980s, cultivation of illicit coca was established in large areas on the eastern Andean slope. Rural insurgent movements, like Shining Pathball (Sendero Luminoso, SL) and Túpac Amaru Revolutionary Movementball (MRTA) increased during this time and derived significant financial support from alliances with the narcotraffickers, leading to the Internal conflict in Peru. Also Ecuadorball went at war with Peruball again but they had peace. The nagging economic problems left over from the previous military government persisted, worsened by an occurrence of the "El Niño" weather phenomenon in 1982–83, which caused widespread flooding in some parts of the country, severe droughts in others, and decimated the schools of ocean fish that are one of the country's major resources. After a promising beginning, Belaúnde's popularity eroded under the stress of inflation, economic hardship, and terrorism. In 1985, the American Popular Revolutionary Alliance (APRA) won the presidential election, bringing Alan García to office. The transfer of the presidency from Belaúnde to García on July 28, 1985 was Peruball's first exchange of power from one democratically elected leader to another for the first time in 40 years. With a parliamentary majority for the first time in APRA's history, Alan García started his administration with hopes for a better future. However, economic mismanagement led to hyperinflation from 1988 to 1990. García's term in office was marked by bouts of hyperinflation, which reached 7,649% in 1990 and had a cumulative total of 2,200,200% between July 1985 and July 1990, thereby profoundly destabilizing Peruball's economy. Owing to such chronic inflation, the Peruvian currency, the sol, was replaced by the Inti in mid-1985, which itself was replaced by the nuevo sol ("new sun") in July 1991, at which time the new sol had a cumulative value of one billion old soles. During his administration, the per capita annual income of Peruvians fell to $720 (below the level of 1960) and Peru's Gross Domestic Product dropped 20%. By the end of his term, national reserves were a negative $900 million. The economic turbulence of the time exacerbated social tensions in Peruball and partly contributed to the rise of Shining Pathball. The García administration unsuccessfully sought a military solution to the growing terrorism, committing human rights violations which are still under investigation. Concerned about the economy, the increasing terrorist threat from Sendero Luminosoball and MRTAball, and allegations of official corruption, voters chose a relatively unknown mathematician-turned-politician, Alberto Fujimori, as president in 1990. The first round of the election was won by well-known writer Mario Vargas Llosa, a conservative candidate who went on to receive the Nobel Prize in Literature in 2010, but Fujimori defeated him in the second round. Fujimori implemented drastic measures that caused inflation to drop from 7,650% in 1990 to 139% in 1991. The currency is devalued by 200%, prices are rising sharply (especially gasoline, whose price is multiplied by 30), hundreds of public companies are privatized and 300,000 jobs are being lost. The majority of the population has not benefited from the years of strong growth, which will ultimately only widen the gap between rich and poor. The poverty rate remained at around 50%. As other dictators did, Fujimori dissolved Congress in the auto-golpe of April 5, 1992, in order to have total control of the government of Peruball. He then eliminated the constitution; called new congressional elections; and implemented substantial economic reform, including privatization of numerous state-owned companies, creation of an investment-friendly climate, and sound management of the economy. Fujimori's administration was dogged by several insurgent groups, most notably Sendero Luminoso (Shining Path), which carried on a terrorist campaign in the countryside throughout the 1980s and 1990s. He cracked down on the insurgents and was successful in largely quelling them by the late 1990s, but the fight was marred by atrocities committed by both the Peruvian security forces and the insurgents: the Barrios Altos massacre and La Cantuta massacre by Government paramilitary groups, and the bombings of Tarata and Frecuencia Latina by Shining Path. Those examples subsequently came to be seen as symbols of the human rights violations committed during the last years of violence. With the capture of Abimael Guzmán (known as President Gonzalo to the Shining Path) in September 1992, the Shining Path received a severe blow which practically destroyed the organization. In December 1996, a group of insurgents belonging to MRTAball took over Japanball's embassy in Limaball, taking 72 people hostage. Military commandos stormed the embassy compound in May 1997, which resulted in the death of all 15 hostage takers, one hostage, and 2 commandos. It later emerged, however, that Fujimori's security chief Vladimiro Montesinos may have ordered the killing of at least eight of the rebels after they surrendered. Fujimori's constitutionally questionable decision to seek a third term and subsequent tainted victory in June 2000 brought political and economic turmoil. A bribery scandal that broke just weeks after he took office in July forced Fujimori to call new elections in which he would not run. The scandal involved Vladimiro Montesinos, who was shown in a video broadcast on TV bribing a politician to change sides. Montesinos subsequently emerged as the center a vast web of illegal activities, including embezzlement, graft, drug trafficking, as well as human rights violations committed during the war against Shining Pathball. In November 2000, Fujimori resigned from office and went to Japanball in self-imposed exile, avoiding prosecution for human rights violations and corruption charges by the new Peruvian authorities. His main intelligence chief, Vladimiro Montesinos, fled Peruball shortly afterwards. Authorities in Venezuelaball arrested him in Caracas in June 2001 and turned him over to Peruvian authorities; he is now imprisoned and charged with acts of corruption and human rights violations committed during Fujimori's administration. A caretaker government presided over by Valentín Paniagua took on the responsibility of conducting new presidential and congressional elections. The elections were held in April 2001; observers considered them to be free and fair. Alejandro Toledo (who led the opposition against Fujimori) defeated former President Alan García. The newly elected government took office on July 28, 2001. The Toledo Administration managed to restore some degree of democracy to Peruball following the authoritarianism and corruption that plagued both the Fujimori and García governments. Innocents wrongfully tried by military courts during the war against terrorism (1980–2000) were allowed to receive new trials in civilian courts. On August 28, 2003, the Truth and Reconciliation Commission (CVR), which had been charged with studying the roots of the violence of the 1980–2000 period, presented its formal report to the President. President Toledo was forced to make a number of cabinet changes, mostly in response to personal scandals. Toledo's governing coalition had a minority of seats in Congress and had to negotiate on an ad hoc basis with other parties to form majorities on legislative proposals. Toledo's popularity in the polls suffered throughout the last years of his regime, due in part to family scandals and in part to dissatisfaction among workers with their share of benefits from Peruball's macroeconomic success. After strikes by teachers and agricultural producers led to nationwide road blockages in May 2003, Toledo declared a state of emergency that suspended some civil liberties and gave the military power to enforce order in 12 regions. The state of emergency was later reduced to only the few areas where Shining Pathball was operating. On 2005, a minor 7.5 earthquake struck the regional department of Loretoball and killed at least 5 people, shocks were felt on Ecuadorball and southern Colombiaball, the only one that helped Peruball was Israelcube. On July 28, 2006 former president Alan García became the current President of Peruball. He won the 2006 elections after winning in a runoff against Ollanta Humala. During the night of August 15, 2007 at 18:40:57 UTC, another 7.9 earthquake struck the provinces of Icaball and Limaball, killing more than 500+ people, there were even blue lights on the sky, all of Latin America supported Peruball by sending money and reparations, the ones that shown most support were Chileball, Colombiaball (even Shakira donated some money), Boliviaball and Argentinaball. During May 2008, President García was a signatory to The UNASUR Constitutive Treaty of the Union of South American Nations. Peru has ratified the treaty. On June 5, 2011, Ollanta Humala was elected President in a run-off against Keiko Fujimori, the daughter of Alberto Fujimori and former First Lady of Peru, in the 2011 elections, making him the first leftist president of Peru since Juan Velasco Alvarado. In December 2011, a state of emergency was declared following popular opposition to some major mining project and environmental concerns. Pedro Pablo Kuczynski (often known as PPK) was elected president in the general election in July 2016. His parents were polish refugees fleeing from nazism. Kuczynski is committed to integrating and acknowledging Peru's indigenous populations, and state-run TV has begun daily news broadcasts in Quechua and Aymara. Kuczynski was widely criticized on pardoning former President Alberto Fujimori, going against his campaign promises against his rival, Keiko Fujimori. During March 2018, after a failure to impeach the president, Kuczynski faced yet again the threat of impeachment on the basis of corruption in vote buying and bribery with the Odebrecht corporation. On March 23, 2018 Kucyznski was forced to resign from the presidency, and has not been heard from since. Kuczynski's successor would be his first vice president, engineer Martín Vizcarra, who would succeed him as president until the end of Kuczynski's term in 2021 Peruball does not change much after 2018, he is currently part of four alliances, 3 on South America and the UNball, he is neutral on both Cold War and Second Cold War, also recently, his son Limaball was the host of the 2019 Panamerican Games, it was one of the best events on the modern history of Peru! Flag Colors The Flag of Peruball was first adopted by the Government of Peruball in 1824 but later modified just 126 years later in 1950. The flag features a tricolour. The colours being red on the right and left of the flag while white in the middle. In most flag appearances, to prevent confusion, there is the Coat of Arms of Peruball in the middle of the flag featuring a fauna on the top left of the seal, a holm oak on the top right, and the Civic Crown on the bottom of the Seal. Don't get confused with the Canadaball’s flag as both have similar colours, and similar flag likes, except for that the Flag of Canadaball features a maple leaf in the middle. Etymology Peruball's name may be derived from Birú, the name of a local ruler who lived near the Bay of San Miguel, Panama Cityball, in the early 16th century. When his possessions were visited by the Spanish Empireball in 1522, they were the southernmost part of the New World yet known to Europeans. Thus, when Francisco Pizarro explored the regions farther south, they came to be designated Birú or Perú. Another possible reason is provided by the writer Inca Garcilaso de la Vega, son of an Inca princess and a conquistador. He said the name Birú was the name of a common 3ball happened upon by the crew of a ship on an exploratory mission for governor Pedro Arias de Ávila, and went on to relate more instances of misunderstandings due to the lack of a common language. The Spanish Empireball gave the name legal status with the 1529 Capitulación de Toledo, which designated the newly encountered Inca Empireball as the province of Peruball. Under Spanish rule, the country adopted the denomination Viceroyalty of Peruball, which became Peruball after independence. How to Draw Peruball is quite easy to draw, in fact most people drawing Peruball don't need a tutorial, but if you don't think it's easy then look this tutorial. # Draw a big circle. # Inside of the circle, add a large red line on the left side. # Add ANOTHER large red line on the right side. # Color all the inside of both lines red. # In case you haven't done it, color the center white. # Add some two circles on the big ball you've made and you're done! Relations Friends (Causas/Baterías) Peruball has made some friends and enemies throughout the time and is friends with almost every countryball, as mentioned before, he is kind which makes him get lots of friends. * Russiaball - We are into good Relationships! they once gave us many strong weapons to give friendship to Chileball but our president Velasco died early, we now into good traits! Thank you very much for the opportunity I had to go to the World Cup. * Spainball - My mother, she used to abuse me but now we are okay since she banned slavery. She is very kind and without her then I and my amazing brothers wouldn't be alive. * Inca Empireball - My father, he died before I was born * UKball - UKball schools helps our schools! We teach them to be more eco-friendly as well. Good friend that helped me get independence from Spainball, sorry for supporting Argentinaball on the Malvinas war! * Colombiaball - They are very good friends too! Lot of history between us, especially now since we have good president friendship, they are very close to us on culture and people, we usually are on pair when playin football, but they win more often. They give a lot of buen café too! * Canadaball - Cool cousin, we’ve known each other since the 1940s and they’re one of my best friends. However you copied my flag and added a maple leaf on it... we’re both of USA allies though. * Brazilball - Brazil is a good friend even though they always destroy us on football, we can fight Brazil on volleyball! but nadie cares about that, also they huehuehue on our Doto but is of nothin serious. We gave them some clay a long time ago, but we not angry anymore. * Argentinaball - They show a strong friendship. Argentina sold weaponry to Ecuadorball in its war against Peru although Peru had supported Argentina in Falklands War. After this, Argentina feels repented about making these decisions and feels indebted with Peru. We have strong military and we have so much in common, we are in the same 6 alliances around the world. * Mexicoball - We both know that I HAVE BETTER GASTRONOMY AND FOOD! INCAIC EMPIRE BETTER THAN AZTEC! You robaste my chances to host the 1970 World Cup! You also stole two thirds of my flag! But still buen hermano, we can into improving trade, he helped me during my floodings and I helped him during the earthquake. * Austriaball - His flag is in fact, very similar to mine but atleast not that common like Canadaball. He was anschlussed by Nazi Germanyball and my cousin Brazilball freed you along with other people. I never did harm to your clay during the war though. Good european friend. Speaking of Australiaball, me and Austriaball both hate him, so we're fine. * Chinaball - They are closely influenced in cultural issues. Most commonly known about they gastronomic share of Chifa food, which means rice eating and is the result of mixing both culinary cultures. It is believed that primitive cultures in Peru were highly influenced by the first expeditions to America made by the chinese people or even being themselves their antecesors due to similar words in their language or the similarity presented in their traditional clothing. They also give us nice spices and sauce, to make more food! * Kosovoball - Unlike the other nations on South America, Me and Colombiaball of recognize his independence but I don't wanna worse relations with Serbiaball further so I am of sorry for not having an embassy on yuo. * NATOball - All of the members have good diplomatico ties with me and always of help me everytime. I wish I had acceso to the North Atlantic Ocean, but I am still US ally which means I don't need to join NATOball. * Switzerlandball - We became enemies for not letting me into his world cup and for banning Paolo Guerrero but now that they unbanned Paolo Guerrero I guess we can into friends. We are both neutral and we can into Football and World Cup but I perdi contra Franceball so yeah. * UNball - I was their leader before, but I of resigned for aome reasons, they helped me with my 2007 earthquake, thank you all for helping me in my worst moments!! you can into potato. * USAball - They are one of my mejores friends. His president Richard Nixon visited our clay after the 1970 Ancash Earthquake and also sent helicopters after the 2007 Pisco Earthquake, he trades with me and we both are in some factions together. The only problem is...THEY KEEP STEALING ME LLAMAS! * Franceball - Very good european friend, we’ve had diplomatic relations since the 1960’s and been cool with each other ever since. * Polandball - HAPPY 100th BIRTHDAY TO YOU AMIGO! * Swedenball - 0-0 is an okay football match, so we‘re cool with each other. We both are of obsessed with YouTube. (Andynsane > PewDiePie) * Germanyball - He is rich, and another trabajador like me. We can into top 20 best football teams and good diplomatic relations. * Israelcube - He is richer than me but has a smaller clay somehow, of developed nation but I recognize Palestine, we’re really sorry. We have a smaller Jewish community with around 1,000 people, the same as Islam. Also he was the first to help me on my 1970, 2005 and 2007 earthquake, muchas gracias! (Judaismcube is of Christianityball!) * Indonesiaball - Non-alligned pal (and probably cousin), we both can into destroying commies also is of very close to my brother, Philippinesball. Leave East Timor alone, plox. * Portugalball - Cristiano Ronaldo's country, uncle and father of Brazilball and East Timorball. We both don't know each other very well but good uncle. * Finlandball - I was one of the first to recognize yuo on 1919, he has two honorary consulate and an embassy on my clay and I also of have embassy on Helsinkiball, we of have long friendship and can into US allies too. * East Timorball - Cousin that other cousin bullies a lot. I will of remove Bully!!! * Vaticanball - During the month of February 2018, Pope Francis visited our capital Limaball for a few days after a visit to Chileball. First John Paul II visiting Plaza San Miguel then Pope benedict XVI. Easily one of the best meses of my life! * Italyball - Second best cooker after me, Brazilball killed him off on 1943 but is still good uncle, nuestra amistad diplomatica is very long like mine with Japanball, but Ceviche is better than Pizza. * Palestineball - I recognize him but he is mean to Israelcube so I don't know much about him. * Greeceball - We have very good diplomatic relations, a greek-peruvian was put into a scandal for leaving the opposition and joining the Fujimorist side of the congress but we can still into friends. * Egyptball - Some Turkish TV shows are based on Ancient Egyptball also we both of had long histories of our clay, we can into being colonized and we both have embassys on our clay. * South Africaball - We were colonized by two european powers and also have good economy and embassys on each other's clay. Best african cousin. * Croatiaball - 6,000 Croatians are living on our clay, especially during the Croatian Homeland War, we are of good friends. Also of many congratulations for being on the finals of the 2018 Russia World Cup. * Paraguayball - He is brother that is agaisnt everyone, also went to a bloody dictatorship that left thousands dead, he also enjoyed close ties with former nazis but the Cold War ended and the US forced everyone to stop having dictatorships. * Belarusball - We are both into friends of Russiaball and we have ambassadors on each other, we also are of red and white flag. We are of great friends, any friend of Russiaball is my friend too. * BRICSbrick - All of his members are very kind with me and have okay relations with them, I of hoping to join some day! Can you rename us to PBRICKS? * Thailandball - We can into Pacific, the news about the cave incident reached my clay, stay strong, even if you of suffered a big tsunami on 2004 and is recovering, I of experienced it before also I of help yuo with reparations, we both can into pacific and natural disasters. * Cyprusball - We are of good friend and he is of another ancient ball. He is a good person and I recognize yuo fully as True Cyprusball. dictator man doesn't know your true form yet and we will of soon show him. * Philippinesball - He is Peru's Archipelago brother. He is also the Estados Unidos' beloved son. Despite the fact that they are relatively distant and the two never talk that much, Peru cared for Philippine's lost Hispanic heritage. In fact, in 2008, they both talked about how Peru wanted to re-introduce the Spanish language back in the Philippines and how it would improve their trade with Hispanic countries, but sadly it was later debunked in 2009 thus leaving him upset. Duterte attended the APEC Economic Leaders' Meeting in Lima on November 19–20, 2016, which was hosted by my president. * Indiaball - He also can into long histories and culture, we are far from each other but good cousin, also we can into the lastest technology and we get some oil. * Pakistanball - Another ball that can into long history, he hates Indiaball so we are not that much of friends, but can into friends I guess. He hid Osama bin Laden all those years??!! * Tringapore - We have so much in common, he is richer than me and is very rarely victim of natural disasters unlike me. A very developed countryball with very tall towers and stuff, he is obviously better than me and is also a good cousin and helped me a bit on the 2007 Earthquake. * Algeriaball - We both have embassies on each other. * Uruguayball - Another brother that is of guay, he usuallly calls sports clothing "championes" and smokes weed a lot, like Colombiaball. * Turkeyball - I love watching your TV shows, please don't stop airing more. I watch them every day at Latina and America TV. (But leave Cyprusball alone) * Taiwanball - We can both into Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation but if I recognize you I might get in trouble, sorry! * South Koreaball - Of good friend, he can also into Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, some people on my clay like something called K-Pop and always mention BTS with it. * Romaniaball - Good friend, I have embassy on him along with a park but we do not know each other very well, but I know that he is a vampire and he is the birthplace of Dracula and was once a Communist Dictatorship. * Japanball - They are actually nice people and contributed to expand our culture adding in our gastronomy the use of Ajinomoto. But in the 90s, a Peruvian-Japanese president named Alberto Fujimori came to the power and without any need (he did it for its political philosophy) started selling the most important national companies and indebting the country to other nations and even at cost of our enviroment. This, with the Pacific War, has marked the future of Peru and sometimes "japos" (a despective way of calling a japanese in Peru) are not very well received. I fighted on yuor clay on the 1940s to liberate yuo from evil fascista government. Neutral ('Manos/Patas) * Boliviaball - He was once a really close friend & brother, we once fused to become a superpower called Peru-Bolivian Confederationball but after some problems, we got separated, then we did some treaties in order to halp us to fight future problems, but when they called us to fight Chileball, who had serious problems with them, and we were into helping, they of betrayed us and left us alone, making us lose clay and good resources. They cannot into sea now, so we no mind. JAJAJAJA * Chileball - My coast-addicted brother. Stole land from me and landlocked Bolivia, even placed landmines to prevent me from ever coming back! Relations are improving though, as we're beginning to open up to each other and trade, we both helped each other on our recent earhquakes on 2007 and 2010. Who knows in the future we will not unite in an military alliance. But I have a condition to improve our relationship even more: STOP SAYING I LIKE TO EAT PIGEONS !!!! * Venezuelaball Brother that is sometimes kind and sometimes mean, he is usually mean but he gave thanks to our former president, Pedro Pablo Kucynzki after he resigned because of a shitty brazilian company. He is a communist and hates capitalism and NATO, he will soon be invaded by NATOball....I hope. * New Zealandball - He can into Asia Pacific Cooperation Union like me! We both know how powerful earthquakes feel and help each other every day. But, JAJAJAJAJAJA! NEVER FORGET 2017! FINNALY AFTER 37 YEARS! I WILL BE IN A WORLD CUP! * Australiaball - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! I FINALLY WON MY FIRST WORLD CUP GAME IN 40 YEARS!!!! * Cubaball - I broke off diplomatic relations with him shortly after his revolution but we started to get better time by time. Our presidents met with Fidel Castro a few times and we also cooperated to help Chile on his 2010 earthquake, he supported Shining Pathball for a while but now we are pretty much neutral with each other. * Soviet Unionball - Thanks of selling me weapons even tho I can into Non-Alligned Movement but WHY DID YOU SUPPORT SHINING PATH??!!Of thanks to god you are of not existant anymore. * Irelandball - The last time I saw this guy he was drunk and he started hugging me saying that he loved me because to him I was like a celebritie because that I invented the potato sic ... then he vomited on me. Enemies (Conchudos que estan en nada) * Ecuadorball - WORST BROTHER BESIDES CHILE. I HELPED YOU ON YOUR 2009 ENERGY CRISIS YET YOU DIDN’T THANK ME?!?!?! YOU CANNOT INTO AMAZON, AND STOP SAYING I EAT PIDGEONS!! REMOVE BANANA (But we are improving relations) * SR Romaniaball - Stupid psychopatic dictator, he copied me and took of his emblem on 1989 but now we of good friends.At least he hates that Evil Father. * Shining Pathball - NEVER FORGET ATENTADO DE TARATA!!! NEVER FORGET 1992!!! NEVER FORGET FRECUENCIA LATINA!!!!!!!! NEVER FORGET EVERYTHING TU HICISTE!! REMOVE! REMOVE! REMOVE GUZMAN! REMOVE SENDERO LUMINOSO! REMOVE GUZMAN!!!! WEBON DE MIERDA, TE VAS A IR AL INFIERNO LACRA CONCHUDO, VAS A PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO A MI Y A MIS HIJOS!!!!!!!!TE VOY A MATAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOON THE ONLY COSA THAT WILL BE LEFT OF YOUR PRESENCE HERE WILL BE YOUR WIKIPEDIA PAGE!!!! ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO??!! I WILL REMOVE EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF SHIT DAY BY DAY, BUT WE DON'T MIND ANYMORE, YOUR LIDERES CAN INTO JAIL. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA ''' * MRTAball - '''CAREPALO DE MIERDA, YOU ESTAS IN NADA WEBON! TU WERE NOT WORSE THAN THE CONCHUDO THAT IS SHINING PATH, BUT YOU STILL WERE A LACRA YOU FUCKING CARECONCRETO, BUT ESTAS GONE NOW YAYAYAYAYAYA * Franceball (on football) - 1-0 2018 NO SE VALE NO SE VALE!!!! ES TRAMPA!! COMO!!! MALDITO EUROPEO!!! TRAMPOSO!!!! REMOVE BAGUETTE EVEN THE CHINESE COMPANY REGRETS YOUR 1000 YEAR OLD EXISTENCE, I AM GONNA CUT THE EIFFEL TOWER IN HALF AND STEAL ALL YOUR BAGUETTE!! '''We still kind of friends... but you stole two thirds of my flag! * Denmarkball - COMO ME METISTE GOL??!!! TAPE BIEN MI ARCO!!! REMOVE LEGO!! NEVER FORGET 1-0. YUOR FAULT I COULD NOT INTO SECOND ROUND OF WORLD CUP!!! (Also you could have won France 2-0 so the poor Chinese company didn't refund all his products, poor ching chong...) If I can into Nordic, you can into flag stealer. * Mapucheball - STUPID CAREPALO, STOP THINKINGS THAT TU ARE STRONG AND STOP SETTING CHILEAN TRUCKS ON FIRE HUEVON!!! * ISISball - We never of actually met but what I can say is STOP OF KILLING PEOPLE ON THE MIDDLE EAST FUCKING TERRORIST (The only good thing you did is attack Parisball on 2015) * Serbiaball - The fuck is this??!! Stop of claiming Kosovoball as yours also yuo of thinkings that Turkeyballl is a bad person but he is not!!!! * Northern Cyprusball - Dictator man fucker's puppet state that only his father recognizes and thinks he is the True Cyprusball, you of one of the reasons why your dictator father should of be kicked from NATOball. * Al-Qaedaball - '''NEVER FORGET 2004!! YOU ATTACKED MY MOM'S CLAY AND EXPLODED SOME TRAINS!! I NEVER MET YOU BUT YOU OF ARE A DUMBASS ISLAMIC TERRORIST AND WANTS TO KILL MILLIONS OF PEOPLE ON RICH COUNTRIES AND STAY AWAY FROM MY CLAY!!! Regional departments (Los Dhepahtamentos) Peruball has a total of 32 departments, including 2 special ones (Limaball and Callaoball). #Amazonasball - He usually like rivers and water. #Ancashball - He hates earthquakes and avalanches, also seems to really like high mountains and gain tourists. #Apurímacball - He is very close to Cuzcoball, he likes trees and rivers. #Arequipaball - The 2nd most urbanized department on Peruball, he once was the capital before Limaball took his place. Stop rebelling over something that happened centuries ago, no independence for yuo! #Ayacuchoball - He has so many colonial churchs, he also has a temple. #Cajamarcaball - He misses to be part of the Inca Empireball. #Callaoball - My only harbor, proud son, hates Limaball, he almost got anschlussed by him. #Cuzcoball - Place of one of the wonders of the world, Machu Picchu, which is one of the reasons Peruball gets many tourists. #Huancavelicaball - Like Limaball but he has many colonial places. #Huánucoball - He loves his parks, they are one of the best things to him. #Icaball - Hates earthquakes so much, he loves beaches and the night. #Junínball - He loves papa a la huancaina so much. #La Libertadball - Around 3 cultures of the Inca Empireball controlled his clay. #Lambayequeball - His clay is very hot, in fact most of his clay is desert, beach and nothingness. #Limaball - The capital of Peru, he loves panettone and Inca Kola, he usually shops everyday. #Loretoball - He is the most developed department on the Peruvian part of the Amazon Rainforest. #Madre de Diosball - One of the most urbanized areas on Peru, he is in the amazon rainforest and borders Boliviaball and Brazilball. #Moqueguaball - Has beautiful mountains, he was once part of Chileball but there were some riots and it was ceded to Peruball once again. #Pascoball - Kinda poor but has many resources inside of his clay. #Piuraball - Good place for Malagasy #Punoball - Many people living on his clay are dying because of the winter, it is very cold there. #San Martínball - Another beautiful department, his capital copied Nigeria's flag. #Tacnaball - Another department that was ceded back to Peruball on 1931 after the riots. #Tumbesball - He has so many beautiful beaches and close to the equator so there is a beautiful sunset. He will soon anschluss Guayaquilball #Ucayaliball - He borders most of Brazil, not so developed but has amazing rivers. #Aricaball - Rebellous province, yuo are of mine! #Iquiqueball - Another rebellous province. #Ecuadorball - Rightful peruano clay! ( Colombiaball reply: Take your eyes off the clay of Ecuador, Peru, he is very important in my plans to recreate La Gran Colombia !!! In my Independence he was my clay ... not yours.) #Chileball - The General Captaincy of Chileball was a rightfull clay of the Vice-royalty of Peruball !!! Chile never reached the status of a viceroyalty and was instead classified as a captaincy general because this was a very warlike territory and thus was ruled by a military and not a nobleman like me. Do not worry ... we do not want your clay ... but if you want who knows ... an alliance ... we're open to negotiate. #Jujuyball - Stolen from me! No more betray! #Antofagastaball - Neither it is part of me, Colombiaball or Chileball but still of technically peruvian province! # Peruvian Antarcticaball - Not of existings but soon will thanks to Tacnaball obviously, can of makings second treaty of the arctic, USAball? Anchluss time, peruvian clay. National Heroes (Heroes del Perú) * Miguel Grau - He was known as el Caballero de los Mares (Spanish for "Gentleman of the Seas") for his kind and chivalrous treatment of defeated enemies and is esteemed by both Peruvians and Chileans. He is an iconic figure for the Peruvian Navy, and one of the most famous merchant marine and naval military leaders of the Americas. * Luis Montero Cáceres - He was one of the most important painters of the 19th century. * Juan Velasco Alvarado - Former president of the republic, whose military government carried out economic and social reforms unusual in a Latin American nation. * Alfonso Ugarte - Peruvian civilian turned military commander during the War of the Pacific. Ugarte died fighting at Arica. He rode his horse over the Rock of Arica in order to prevent the Peruvian flag, which he was carrying, from being captured by the Chilean troops. Thus, Alfonso Ugarte indeed fulfilled the promise to fight to the last bullet. * José Quiñones Gonzales - He was a military aviator. During the Ecuadorian-Peruvian War of 1941, Quiñones' aircraft, a North American NA-50 "TORITO" (North American P-64), was mortally hit by ground fire from a battery of Ecuadorian anti-aircraft artillery. Instead of parachuting to safety, Quiñones chose to make the supreme sacrifice by crashing his damaged aircraft onto the Ecuadorian position, rendering the battery out of action. * Hector Chumpitaz - He is a former football player, considered by FIFA as one of the best defenders of the 20th century, he's also one of the maximum exponents of the history of Peruvian football. Presidents * Agustín Gamarra (August 25, 1838 - November 18, 1841) * Manuel Menéndez Gorozabel (November 18, 1841 - August 16, 1842) * Juan Crisóstomo Torrico (August 16, 1842 - August 20, 1842) * Juan Francisco de Vidal La Hoz (October 20, 1842 - March 15, 1843) * Domingo Nieto y Márquez (September 3, 1843 - February 17, 1844) * Manuel Menéndez Gorozabel (October 7, 1844 - April 20, 1845) * Ramón Castilla (April 20, 1845 - April 20, 1851, January 5, 1855 - October 24, 1857, October 24, 1858 - October 24, 1862 and April 3, 1863 - April 9, 1863) * José Rufino Echenique (April 20, 1851 - January 5, 1855) * José María Raygada (April 2, 1857 - July 28, 1858) * Miguel de San Román (October 24, 1862 - April 3, 1863) * Pedro Diez Canseco Corbacho (April 9, 1863 - August 5, 1863, November 6, 1865 - November 28, 1865, November 6, 1865 - November 28, 1865 and January 22, 1868 - August 2, 1868) * Juan Antonio Pezet (August 5, 1863 – November 6, 1865) * Mariano Ignacio Prado (November 28, 1865 - January 5, 1868 and August 2, 1876 – December 18, 1879) * José Balta y Montero (August 2, 1868 - July 22, 1872) * Mariano Herencia Zevallos (July 27, 1872 - August 2, 1872) * Manuel Pardo y Lavalle (August 2, 1872 - August 2, 1876) * Luis La Puerta (December 18, 1879 - December 23, 1879) * Nicolás de Piérola Villena (December 23, 1879 - November 28, 1881) * Lizardo Montero (November 28, 1881 October 28, 1883) * Miguel Iglesias (October 28, 1883 - December 3, 1885) * Antonio Arenas Merino (December 3, 1885 - June 3, 1886) * Andrés Avelino Cáceres (June 3, 1886 - August 10, 1890 and August 10, 1894 – March 20, 1895) * Remigio Morales Bermúdez (August 10, 1890 - April 1, 1894) * Manuel Candamo Iriarte (September 8, 1903 - April 18, 1904) * Serapio Calderón (April 18, 1904 - September 24, 1904) * José Pardo y Barreda (September 24, 1904 - September 24, 1908 and August 18, 1915 - July 4, 1919) * Augusto Leguía (September 24, 1908 - September 24, 1912) * Guillermo Billinghurst Angulo (September 24, 1912 - February 4, 1914) * Luis Miguel Sánchez Cerro (December 8, 1931 - April 30, 1933) * Óscar R. Benavides (April 30, 1933 - December 8, 1939) * Manuel Prado Ugarteche (December 8, 1939 – July 28, 1945 and July 28, 1956 – July 18, 1962) * Manuel Odría Amoretti (October 29, 1948 - July 28, 1956) * Fernando Belaúnde Terry (July 28, 1963 - October 3, 1968 and July 28, 1980 – July 28, 1985) * Juan Velasco Alvarado (October 3, 1968 - August 30, 1975) * Francisco Morales Bermúdez Cerrutti (August 30, 1975 - July 28, 1980) * Alan García (July 28, 1985 – July 28, 1990 and July 28, 2006 - July 28, 2011) * Alberto Fujimori (July 28, 1990 - November 21, 2000) * Alejandro Toledo (July 28, 2001 – July 28, 2006) * Ollanta Humala (July 28, 2011 – July 28, 2016) * Pedro Pablo Kuczynski (July 28, 2016 – March 21, 2018) * Martín Vizcarra (March 21, 2018 - present) Appendices Religion 80% of the population of Peruball's main religion is Catholicism, followed by Protestantism supported by 14%, Atheism by 4% and other religions by 2% (commonly Islam, Judaism, Hinduism and Buddhism) Christianityball came by Spanish, German and British inmigrants coming to Peruball's clay, christianity was put as the official religion of the Viceroyalty of Peruball by Spainball, which is made by Catholicismball and Protestantismball. Islamball came to Peruball by Arab and Turkish communities on Peruball. (Like Buddhism (by the Chinese), Hinduism (by the Hindus) and Judaism (by the Jewish people)) Peruball is considered the most religious countryball in the world and may remain like that for long enough, peruvians consider religion as a serious theme even since the colonization of the Incas. Statistics * Urbanization: 79% (25 Million) * Social Progress Index: 61st in the World * Basic Human Needs: 89th in the World * Foundations of Wellbeing: 52nd in the World * Social Opportunities: 65th in the World * Health and Wellness: 45th in the World * Basic Medical Care: 91st in the World * Personal Safety: 101st in the World * Access to Education: 69th in the World * Advanced Education: 66th in the World * Illiteracy: 74th in the World (5.8%) * Access to information: 95th in the World * Environmental Quality: 27th in the World * Personal Freedom: 105th in the World * Personal Rights: 69th in the World * Freedom of Speech: 39th in the World * Tolerance and Inclusion: 68th in the World * Women Equality: Medium) * Tolerance for Minorities: 125th in the World * GDP: $425 Billion * Unemployment: 6.7% (1.1 Million) * Telephones: 32.8 Million * Mobile Phones: 29.4 Million * Internet Users: 12.6 Million Users (39.8%) Trivia *He hates vegans because they overexert his quinoa production capabilities. *One of the few countryballs to have up to three flags. *It is third for silver and copper production, and sixth for gold. *Identifies with Bolivia on vegan-hating. Quotes *"Oe' causa!" *"Ponte mohsca" *"Chapa tu combi" *"Alguien que habla español?" *"Inca stronk" *"Come to machu picchu!" *"Ehtamos aca dhesde las seis" *"I love canchita" *"Avehr avehr avehr, que 'ta pasando aca, 'mano?" *Seño, me cocina un arroz a la cubana ‘pe? Gallery Images Ecuadorian-Peruvian War.png V6h1.jpg ObliSB.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya 2xtUXNqsE6hXT-9bdp29OZrdqViSvgckJYLDBR4zSVw.png Countryballs_portuguese_by_letzzia-dbz5uvk.png 1eJm41i.png Oaxaca-Peru-Mexico-Chile-Colombia.png Peruballnow.png Peruball2.png Peru coat of arms.png Peruball by Obliterador.png Peruball Guerra del Pacífico.png tumblr_msmgh5XcPu1syxq4wo1_1280.jpeg ef0jlMU.png 18F.jpg|Competing with soda with Colombiaball, Brazilball, and USAball 126470550825.gif|Peru cannot help Countryball-Peru-1.jpg FEGm8Pm.png tumblr_mvzayxYtch1syxq4wo1_1280.png|Peru's dream Peru.png|User:ScrewMcGru's new Peruball 23rd time's a charm.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Peruball surfing.jpg Countryball-peru-1.png July28th.jpg|Proud to be Peruvian Chile is devil.png OM0LemT.png I4QbYnb.png 640px-Peru - Libano - Austria - Canada.png Tumblr mppls8hQsJ1syxq4wo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mrr974LqSY1rxe1rc.png Eip.jpg 41814 105107092884943 9513 n.jpg Peruballnow.png Tumblr ngumeyIevy1syxq4wo1 1280.png Tumblr nay466d0E71syxq4wo1 1280.png Tumblr n9ld5ezX6R1syxq4wo1 500.jpg 10155342 657514070971232 8748948687698321326 n.png|Peru's regionballs Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png tcNr1YQ.png 82jVevX.png TTmRjDq.png Countryballs-Peru-1.png koNAg3v.png 'hMpD3YG.png Opera Mundi new.png 'fIcyCxy.png VIPjz2W.png|Here shielded VoNkUek.png GVeNlcJ.png 'rVc7Klw.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png Argentina-Peru-Ecuador-War.jpg ErQuQ4s.png No More Drugs.gif Best Wine.png Names for Turkey.png Chain Reactions.jpg Different Gamers.png Selling Putos.png Video Comics Peruball vs Chileball.png Ceviche Guide.png Snort Hungary.png Advogados.png Pilgrimage.png Links *Instagram Page *Peru cannot quecha break [redux] *Inca de:Perukugel es:Perúball pt:Peruball ru:Перу ar:الكرة بيرو zh:秘鲁球 it:Perùball la:Peruviapila ro:Peruball zu:EPeruibhola fr:Pérouballe }} Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Catholic Category:Peruball Category:Republic Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Desert Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Coffee Category:Pacific Ocean Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:Nazi Removers Category:Characters Category:Rich Category:Protestant Category:Christian Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Red White Category:UNASURball Category:OASball Category:Communist Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:G20 Category:Chocolate Category:Friendly Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Red White Red Category:Orthodox Christian Category:Indigenous Category:Native Category:Relevant Category:World Cup Participants